Love Fight
by Eli dreamy
Summary: Bella no es una chica exactamente rebelde, solo se defiende cuanto debe, Tanya si lo es y hace lo que se le pega en gana ¿Que pasara cuando a Bella la manden al internado twilight moons…? No me puede quitar a Edward, piensa Tanya. No es suyo, piensa Bella
1. Mea puer, iam

**Capitulo 1: Mea puer, iam**

**Hola, aca les dije que iba a publicar una nueva historia y aqui esta, espero que les guste y dejen sus revews, para no ponerlo en cada capitulo, los personajes son de S.M. yo solo juego con ellos. **

Charlie entro muy enojado a la casa de Irina, ahí lo único que hiso fue saludad a ella y a Laurent, así mismo llevarse a Bella a su casa.

—Pero que es lo que quieres, papá.

—Hija no puedes continuar con tu actitud—le dijo calmadamente o más bien tratando de calmarse.

—No hice nada—mintió su hija, claro Charlie no se dio cuenta.

—Pues explícame esto—hablo Charlie mostrando el reporte escolar.

—Mis notas están bien.

—No me refiero a eso, mira te has saltado más de cien clases este semestre.

—Ehh ups—le contesto Bella con nerviosismo.

—Mira ya no harás esto de nuevo, si te irás al internado twilight moons.

Bella POV

—¿Qué?—pregunte y grite—no puedes hacerme eso.

—Claro que puedo soy tu padre y ve a alistar tus cosas ahora, te vas mañana, ya envié tu auto... A Forks.

—ARHHGHRSSH—bufe, grite y suspire con resignación, y me fui a hacer mi maleta.

Se preguntaran como hice para pasar todas las materias con buenas notas, bueno es sencillo le pagas a un profesor lo que te pida, para un examen una tarea o algo así, luego le amenazas con denunciarle y pasas el semestre, fácil ¿no?

Odiaba Forks, amaba Phoenix, odiaba el frio, amaba el calor, odiaba que todo fuera verde, amaba los colores del verano.

Coloque todas mis cosas, que sirvieran para el frio en las maletas, eran dos. Aparte en otra puse algunos bolsos y zapatos que tenia, obteniendo solo tres maletas si muy poco, esperen llene tres maletas mas de libros, amo leer, es tan genial, llevaba de Jane Austen, Shakespeare, Patrick Rothfuss, Tonya Hurley y algunos de Danniella.

Después de esto ya me sentía muy cansada, por lo que me dormí casi después de ponerme una de las pillamas que no servían junto con lo frio.

—Despierta cariño—me llamo René, alístate tienes que estar en el aereopuerto en una hora.

—Hola mamá—dije levantándome sin apuro alguno. Normalmente me tomaba unos treinta minutos alistarme, no había de que preocuparse. Me duche y deje que el agua caliente me relajara, lo último que quería era que todos los maestros de Forks me odiaran sin conocerme.

Me puse mi blusa favorita, con broches de presión blancos en gesto de despedida, después René me llevo al aeropuerto.

Cuando el avión aterrizo en Port Angels ya estaba lloviendo y note que en verdad mis padres no querían que yo escapara puesto a que el instituto había mandado un coche a recogerme.

Este tenía un chofer y una señora pelirroja que se sentó a mi lado.

—Querida que te parece si cuando llegues a la academia te vayas de una vez a tu habitación.

—Si está bien señora…—nada mejor que eso.

—Cope.

La señora Cope saco una laptop y escribió unas cosas.

—¿Isabella Swan?

—Ehh si dígame Bella—conteste.

—Bueno querida tu habitación es la siete cero uno. La primera del edificio siete, aquí tienes un mapa, este es tu horario y el uniforme—ok me esperaban—tienes que compartir habitación con dos chicas mas. Las habitaciones de las chicas son del uno al siete y las de los chicos del ocho al catorce. La academia permite la salida de estudiantes todos los días desde las cuatro de la tarde, una hora después de que las clases finalizan, pero deben llegar antes de las nueve de la noche de lo contrario se les castigara, al igual si llegan ebrios. Te esto—me dio unos papeles que después leería.

—Claro— conteste con toda la amabilidad que pude.

—Llegamos—dijo el conductor.

Saque mis maletas y metí todas mis cosas dentro de una de libros que le sobraba un pequeño espacio.

Llegue a mi habitación, en el segundo piso, puesto a que el primero era como una sala estaba vacía pues eran las dos apenas. Era grande y fácil de describir. Al entrar había un sofá y una pantalla pegada a la pared en frente, junto con un DVD supuse que no había forma de ver tele si no es una película. Eso de un lado, detrás del sofá había un gran ventanal, con una cortina morada un poco transparente. En el lado opuesto había dos puertas abril una, era el baño, tenía un inodoro, un lavamanos, una ducha y un jacuzzi, además de que una pared era solo espejo. Salí de ahí y cruce la otra puerta aquí habían tres puertas dos de ellas tenían en frente un rotulo una decía Rosalie y la otra decía Alice. Abrí la puerta que no tenia nombre, era mi cuarto estaba vacío, pintado de color blanco, había una cama de madera café bien oscura, esta estaba tendida con una colcha blanca y tenía cuatro almohadas dos blancas atrás otra blanca en el medio de estas y una más pequeña café en frente. Al lado había un escritorio de la misma madera que la cama junto con una sella sencilla de esa madera con tela blanca. En la otra pared había un espejo de cuerpo completo y en el fondo un closet de la misma madera, de nuevo.

—Al parecer ya llego nuestra nueva compañera.

—Si aunque que pocas maletas trae.

Escuche voces afuera y me encamine a saludarles.

—Hola—dije.

—Hola—me respondió animadamente una rubia—soy Rosalie.

—Alice—dijo la chica que la acompañaba—¿Tu eres?—pregunto con reproche, que extraño.

—Isabella, pero díganme Bella.

—Claro Bella—me contesto Rosalie, y después note que la otra chica se había ido.

En eso tocaron la puerta, cuando fui a abrir con lo torpe que soy tropecé y me caí encima del que había tocado.

—Hola amoooooooorr—dijo Alice bajando la voz —¿Qué haces encima de mi novio Isabella?—pregunto.

—Lo lamento, me caí encima de él—dije.

—Aja—murmuro con sarcasmo.

—Enserio—contestamos el par de rubios y yo a la vez.

—Ok fingiré que les creo—hablo y salió de la habitación con su novio.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Es celosa, solo eso—respondió Rosalie.

—Bueno Rose, ¿Te puedo decir así?

—Claro Bella


	2. Discernimiento

**Capitulo 2: Discernir**

**Que bueno que les guste, a mí también, dejen los revews, besos y gracias por leerme. **

Bella POV

Tome mis maletas y camine a ordenarlas a mi habitación, no eran muchas por lo que fue algo rápido. O al menos eso creí hasta que Rose me llamo.

—¿Si?—pregunte.

—Vamos a la cafetería de una vez, muero de hambre y algo me dice que Alice y su novio están muy ocupados.

—Si claro, solo déjame tomar un sweater.

Tome un sweater rosado del mismo color que las tenias que andaba bueno, las tenis también blanco, el color de mi blusa. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Rose, llevaba la blusa del colegio, con unos jeans unas zapatillas grises, las de la academia también supongo.

Llegamos a la cafetería, pero me sorprendió ver cómo era, me imaginaba una cafetería normal pero era muy diferente. El lugar estaba lleno de sillas y mesas de madera, en el centro había una mesa redonda a diferencia de las otras donde había un tipo buffet, aunque ahí decía "Hoy: Olla de carne" y había gente sirviendo era extraño comer así realmente esperaba ver un lugar lleno de mesas plásticas y un lugar para comprar tu comida.

Nos encaminamos a la mesa central, en mi bandeja lo que había era un plato de sopa y fresco natural igual que en el de Rose.

—Hola hermosa—me dijo un chico alto de ojos grises—me llamo Emmett ¿Tu eres?

—Bella—conteste tímidamente.

Emmett POV

—Hola hermosa—salude a una chica castaña que se encontraba junto a mi amor platónico, no me malinterpreten, me gusta Rosalie, eso solo que saludo a… Bella al parecer para celar a mi querido hermanito.

—Aush—me queje.

—Ven—me arrastro Edward.

—Pero que te pasa Eddie.

—No me llames Eddie, lo odio y deja de coquetearle a Bella, es mía si.

—Ayyy Eddie quiere a una chica, no es gay.

—Idiota, además estoy saliendo con Tanya.

—Y ella es mantequilla, yo te obligue a salir con ella.

—Y que…

Bella POV

—¿Quiénes son ellos Rose?

—Hola Rose, Bella—dijo Alice con ánimo, al llegar al lado de Jasper

—Hum ¿Algo cambio?

—Si lo lamento Bella—me contesto Alice—Enserio.

—Tranquila—sonreí.

Todos cenamos en silencio hasta que Emmett llego con el otro chico.

—Hola preciosa—me saludo de nuevo Emmett y el otro chico de cabellos cobrizos le dio un codazo.

—Y Bella, ¿soy Edward hum ya tienes con quien ir a la fiesta?

—Hola Eddie—saludo una rubia con una voz chillona

—No me llames Eddie, hola Tanya—contesto el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

—Bueno—dijo ella con fingida resignación mientras que me miraba y decía silenciosamente "Es mío aléjate", a lo que yo en respuesta negué con la cabeza.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación—nos dijo Alice, a lo que Rose y yo asentimos, ninguna dijo nada hasta que estuvimos ahí.

—Bella por favor… no… te le acerques a… Emmett—hablo Rose.

—Sin problemas—respondí—pero mañana hablamos tengo sueño.

Me di una ducha y me fui a dormir, para al siguiente día ser despertada por mi teléfono… despertador. Me bañe y después de vestirme recordé que debía hablar con Rose.

—Rose—le llame.

—Si Bella.

—De que fiesta hablaba Edward ayer.

—Ahhh ¿Qué no sabes?

—No.

—Todos los años la academia organiza una fiesta de disfraces acorde a una temática este año es la playa, será mejor que hoy vayamos a conseguir tu disfraz. Sal rápido de clases el tiempo apenas alcanza, le diré a Alice que ya bajo a desayunar.

—Claro Rose.

—¿Vamos?—pregunto.

—Vamos—afirme

Fuimos al mismo lugar de anoche solo que esta vez lo que comí fue *gallopinto y tome jugo de naranja, al igual que Rosalie.

—Hola—dijo Edward sentándose en nuestra mesa, así mismo me empujaba quedando a mi lado.

—Eddie—llamo su novia—¿Qué haces hablando con esa estúpida?

—Disculpa Tanya—dije con amabilidad para luego continuar con veneno—¿Qué tan complicado es cerrar tu jodida boca?

—Ciérrala tú, yo no quiero.

—Uyy lastima, pero quien te crees para hablarme así.

—Eddie defiéndeme—lloriqueo ella.

—No lo hará Tanya, confía en mí.

—Eddie—continuo—soy tu novia.

—Ahh Bella eres una genio terminamos Tanya, adios—hablo, antes de tomarme por la cintura y nos fuéramos a clases, de casualidad ambos teníamos biología y nos sentamos juntos.

Tanya POV

Jodida perra. No puede tener a mi Eddie. Es MI Eddie. Solo MÍO. LO JURO ESA ZORRA ME LAS PAGA.

Bella POV

—Jugamos a las veinte preguntas.

—Claro—conteste.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Me saltaba las clases, fueron más de cien, pero es que no es necesario ir para pasar, al menos ahí.

En eso mi teléfono vibro por un texto de Rosalie.

_Idiota, nos abandonaste, suertuda, no te tienes que apañar a Tanya. _

Note que Edward rió.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron a no leer el teléfono de los demás?

—No, y eso cuenta como pregunta te quedan diecinueve —Jodido tramposo, pensé.

_Lo lamento Rose, nos vemos a la salida._

—Buenos días estudiantes—el profesor continuo hablando acerca de un proyecto de las etapas de la mitosis que debíamos hacer con los compañeros de laboratorio, para la próxima semana. Durante toda la clase, cuando termino todo paso normal hasta el almuerzo, al que Edward y yo no asistimos, pues hicimos el proyecto y ya no darle mas vueltas al asunto. Edward me iba quitando muchas preguntas cuando le hacia alguna pregunta del colegio. Por lo que a mí me quedaban cinco y a él diecisiete.

—¿Eres virgen?—pregunto.

—Si ¿Tú?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

—ninguno ¿y tú? Novias

—Una

—No te creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no te aguantas a Tanya.

—Ja, solo salía con Tanya porque Emmett me había obligado

—Interesante

Y así paso todo hasta la última clase. Era español la tenía con Rosalie y Alice, apenas sonó el timbre corrimos a cambiarnos. Faltaba media hora para poder salir por lo que les pedí a Rosalie que fuéramos a comer algo.

Ellas me llevaron a la soda del colegio, está muy diferente a la cafetería, compre un macacino frio, dos Coca Colas y unas papas, lo que nos comimos entre rizas e insultos (A Tanya).


End file.
